


Fighting Your Demons

by KakiTenshi



Series: My Job Sucks, But I Love It [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, F/M, M/M, Reid hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Spencer Reid is hunter as well as an FBI agent. When Dean and Sam need his help on a case he's technically already on, will he be able to help his friends (or some would say brothers) while keeping his dark secret?</p><p>This is part of a incomplete series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Never Goes Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm transferring my story here from Fanfiction.net This is be in a different format, separating the different subplots throughout the series. This part is already finished, so have fun reading :D

I woke up early that morning to get to work, 6:30 or so to make it in time for my 9:00 clock in. I had to leave the apartment by 8:30 or I’d be late, or I’d be suspected I was on drugs again. I wasn’t, well not exactly; it wasn’t even my fault to begin with.

Oh my manners, I completely forgot to tell you my name. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI profiler and a secret confidential agent against the “things that go bump at night.”  


Now why would an agent of the FBI, who sees serial killers most days of his life, believe in mythical creatures that kill people at night? Because I’ve been trained to fight them since I was small. I’ve lived in a world where if you weren’t teaching the mind you were teaching muscles. Plus, why else would anyone want to learn to speak, read and write Latin?  


There are others out there that do much more good in the department of fighting the shadows then me, but I do what I can. What usually happens is that I go and tell Bobby about a supernatural sighting I find in JJ’s files and get someone to go there before the agency does. More times than not I steal the file, putting it back if it turns out to be a dead end.  


The Winchester brothers are another reason why people call me a genius, they (more often times than not) would call me up in the middle of the night for a bible passage, to get some research done (which is ten times easier now with Garcia around), or a new pair of eyes on their scenes. I’ve seen way too much darkness in my life, but I’ve been able to live through it.  


Maybe that’s why I couldn’t care less that I was doing my morning training drills and detoxing on demon blood. I’m use to crazy being part of my life, and I’ll be damned if it miraculously changes now. Personally I think the Winchester luck has rubbed off on me, luckily not on the field of my day job. But the adrenaline rush of the last hunt is coming back, attempting to keep the substance away. I’ve heard from Sam what happens to the body when it happens, worse than the dilaudid that I got off of.

Now why am I detoxing demon blood? Well because that sulfuric bastard just didn’t know when to quit when I was fighting one during hand to hand combat a couple of nights ago. I managed to cut its arm before she flipped me on my back. A couple of blood droplets fell into my mouth. No big deal right?

You try saying that when you’re trapped in Bobby’s panic room.

Sam and Dean said most of it was out of my system and that I could go back to work whenever I wanted to. I was just lucky that we didn’t have a case or else it would be suspicious that I randomly took time off for R&R when I could have booked it off two weeks ago.

They owe me big time for this one; it was too close to home for me not to join them. But everything was pointing to shape shifter; we packed tons of silver for it. Which in retrospect wasn’t a bad idea, just for the wrong reasons. I was lucky that I keep my angel blade that the boys gave me in my boot at all times, or I would surely be killed.

Morning drills, shower, coffee, and getting dressed; I quickly looked at the time. 8:15. Sweet, I guess it’s time to leave; now which book shall I bring with me? Dante, which should indulge me for the day. I grabbed my bag, quickly checking over the permanent objects. Salt? Check. Blessed object? Check. Blessed Metal? Check. Dead man’s Blood? Check. Clip of silver bullets for my gun? Check. Iron Knuckles? Check. Okay that should be everything; now for their hiding spots in my bag, good.

I left my apartment behind, double checking salt lines and walking to the subway station. As much as I trust the Winchester’s judgement I don’t think I should drive to work today. The ride was boring, the only source of entertainment being my book that I had already read. Having a memory like mine, I could already cite a translation of the words on the pages without having to look at them. When I reached my stop I left to venture through the crowd around me. Withdrawal symptoms were already coming back.

Today was going to be a long day.

XXX

I arrived to work around 9:02 which by normal people standards would be fine, my friends? Not a chance.

“Hey there Pretty Boy. Where have you been for the past two days?” Morgan’s flare began. I had to hide my smile to that; after living in a hell hole for two days normalcy was appreciated.

“I thought I caught the pertussis infection. It comes from the bacteria Bordetella pertussis. It mainly occurs in smaller kids but I never got immunized when I was a kid so I figured it could be that.”

“Wait, why didn’t you get immunized?” JJ asked.

“Well because of my mom’s condition. She doesn’t like doctors. Anyway I thought I had a cold last week but it got worse. My cough became dry and I was having coughing fits lasting as long as 1 minute and 23 seconds. Not to mention the vomiting. I didn’t want Henry or even Jack to get it because it is highly contagious.”

“Thanks Reid.” JJ said.

Hotchner’s head came out of his office. “We have a case.” He said, jerking his head toward the bullpen.

“It never last long.” Prentiss commented.

XXX

 

“Are you okay Reid? Rossi asked complete concern plastered on his face. Leaking down from his highbrow, and pouring out of his voice.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Your hands are shaking.”

“Oh, well I guess I’m nervous because I still might have a bit of the infection. I don’t want to be the reason Henry or Jack get sick.”

Rossi nodded as we entered the bullpen. Only the two of us went to quickly grab a coffee before the briefing on another mundane case.

“This is the first victim in Durham, North Carolina. Her name was Khadija Burham. She was found dead in her backyard from what looks like a wild animal attack. The coroner has yet to determine if the animal or other causes were what killed her.”

“It says here that sulfur was found around the house?” Prentiss asked.

“Yes, all the scenes have sulfur somewhere in the area.”

“What about the second victim?” I asked, trying and hoping to keep my mind away from the supernatural. I needed to keep my friend safe from the creatures that go bump. Plus there wasn’t enough evidence.

“Second victim Ajay Trueman was found in his basement with multiple serrations and stab wound all over his body.” JJ continued.

“It says here that his left ring finger was missing, was the man married?”

JJ, along with the rest of the team looked at me weirdly. “I don’t see how him being married would be any reason to cut off his ring finger.” Hotch question. I gulped; I really need to be more careful with my wording.

“Not if he was, but wasn’t. In some medieval cultures they removed said finger as torture to show to participant what it is they are losing. After the torture is over the participant would lose his life.”

“Well then he fit the bill sweet cheeks, that man was single. Not even a girlfriend from what I have gathered.” Garcia answered, perky as always.

“And the last victim John Pierce was found in a bathroom of his hotel room. He was visiting from Virginia. The sulfur in his room was found on the bed” JJ finished.

“How was he killed?” Morgan asked.

“It says here he died from his throat being lit.” Rossi said.

“This unsub is all over the map with method but besides the sulfur the scenes are very clean.” Morgan stated.

“I’m with Morgan, Hotch. They have to have done this before.” Prentiss agreed.

“Were there any animal hairs in Khadija’s backyard? It says here that she didn’t have any pets so they didn’t have to worry about unknown or foreign DNA.”

“Not a trace, why Reid?” Rossi asked.

“That seems too clean for me. How can someone pick up small hairs on an animal they don’t know is shedding?”

“Reid’s right. It’s like it’s a ghost is committing these murders.” If only they knew. “Wheels up in 30. Oh and Garcia, you’re coming with us. They’ve been having electrical failures and I don’t want to lose contact with you.”

“Yes sir.”

Electrical failures, animal-like and painful death? This is like a demon picking up some souls, a very likely possibility.

Everyone started to leave the bullpen to grab their go-bag. I quickly stopped Garcia before she left. “I need to look at something. So far no one has been able to connect the victims. I can’t see the victimlogy either, but I was wondering if you could.”

“Anything specific genius?”

“Could you see if any miracle-like events happened to them in the past 10 years?”

“That’s a tall order Doctor.”

I rolled my eyes. “You love a challenge.”

“Touché”

XXX

“Okay let’s start with victimlogy, any ideas?” Rossi began, trying to start them on a biggest problem.

“There’s no real overlap in their history. All of them come from same different types of families; poor and middle class. Nothing overlaps. None of them were even born in the same area; all of them expect Khadija moved to where they live now.” Prentiss pressed.

“That’s where you are wrong. I looked into that thing you asked me to Reid, I haven’t checked Mr. Peirce’s records yet but almost ten years to the exact date of their murders the other two had tremendous luck. Ajay miraculously was cured of cancer, he was told he was going to die in three months and there was nothing they could do. He didn’t even get treatment, just bam instantly cured. Khadija had won an extensive amount of money in three casinos in Vegas, that’s how she went from poor to rich.” Garcia reported. “I will still check John’s records but that’s what I have right now.”

Hotch nodded to her and looked at me. “Why did you assume this Reid?”

I looked at my team in disbelief; I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t there field of work before moving solely on the supernatural route. Even this didn’t help much, I just needed to make sure no one else had made deals in town and we could leave. Plus salt and burning the bodies would also be nice. “I figured it was something personal, the over kill on the second victim proved that. But the last one seemed rushed; it would take approximately 15 minutes for any animal to mutilate a body like Ms. Burham and the over kill of Trueman’s body suggests at least 20 minutes were placed in effort for his death.” I took a breathe to look around the room. “I figured it wouldn’t be something we would normally look for, that seemed to be a good idea. It wasn’t like I was dead certain but it was a good possibility.”

The team looked convinced as we continued to discuss the case when suddenly my phone went off. After looking at the name on the screen I looked up at the team. “I need to take this.” Hotch nodded as Morgan shifted to get a better hearing radius on my call, even Prentiss was trying to eavesdrop. “Guys, a little privacy?” I heard Rossi laugh and the group continued to talk.

“Hello? This is Dr. Reid.”

“Damn you’re working?” Sam’s voice bounced into my ear.

“Yeah, can I help you?”

“I think we found something in North Carolina, Cas says that there’s an abnormally high death rate in some of the northern towns.”

“That’s a quite interesting book. Do you mind if I borrow it?”

“Wow, you’re team must be close by. Where are you guys heading anyway? We could use you’re help with this.” Dean’s voice in the background grunted. “Yeah right Dean, we don’t even know how to get into the archive without having some alarm bells ringing. We need his help.”

“Well I’m going to be in Durham if you want to drop it off. I’ll text you the hotel we’ll be staying at.” I saw Hotchner look over at the talk of our hotel. “When I have time off of course.”

“Okay so you’re going to be in North Carolina. This is just getting worse; do you think you could find a way to leave your case?”

“I’ll see if we can meet up instead, I’ll ask my boss. One second.” I removed my phone from my face, placing my hand over the speaker. “Hotch, do you think I can have a couple hours off to talk to my friends. There heading our way and I haven’t seen them since college.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem, when do you think they’ll be in?”

“I’ll ask.” I quickly place the phone back on my ear. “How fast can you get here?”

“Since we are already on our way? I’d say two hours.” A mini conversion in the back ground. “Dean says two hours at most, he’s trying to beat his record for one and a half.” I laughed at that. Of course he was.

“Hotch, they say about two hours.”

“Okay after we check out the crime scenes you can go.”

“Thanks.” I turned back to the phone. “I’m good to go. When and where?”

“I’ll text you all the questions we want to ask the families, and a diner close to your hotel. Text us that.”

“You got it.” I close the phone and quickly texted them the address of the hotel. A few seconds later I received their questions and went to sit down.

“Okay we are about to land so Prentiss and I will go check out the crime scenes and Reid and Rossi should talk to the victims loved ones. Morgan you go to the coroner’s office to see if he has finished the first victims report. JJ try and keep the media out of this as much as possible. I don’t want this to leak, I feel like this is one of the things we should keep to ourselves.” I had to force back the smile of that last comment. You don’t even know.

XXX

We arrived to the first crime scene where Khadija’s parents were waiting outside her house, tear stained faces. Rossi and I walked over to them when I heard the obnoxious dog barking.

“How long has the dog been barking like that?” I looked over at the CSI agent.

“Khadija always said that the dog never barked, maybe once or twice when it was scared but not like this.” Her mother answered, not knowing the question was not for her.

“I’m sorry madam, my partner here Dr. Reid was talking to the agent over-looking the evidence. My name is Agent Rossi and we are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit, we would like to ask you some questions.”

“Of course sir, we’ll help in any way that we can.” The man replied.

“That’s great, let’s go somewhere we can talk.” The parents walked towards the porch bench, Rossi followed looked over at an agent. 

“Can we get some chairs?” I asked, walking over and leaning on the railing. Looking down on the parent, I rummaged through my brain. Which questions should I start with? “Sir, did you know if Khadija had any enemies?”

The man shook his head. “Everyone loved her, often gave her money to borrow if she needed it. Awfully strange though, no one wanted to associate with her until ten years ago.”

“After she won that money?” Rossi asked.

“No about a month before.” The mother interjected. “It was her friend Sally that convinced her to go to Las Vegas.”

“Do you have Sally’s information?” Rossi asked. “Might be helpful is we talked to some of her close friends.”

“We don’t have it, but she kept all her contacts in her phone.” Her mother answered

“Was she acting paranoid lately, double checking her surrounding? Frightened maybe?”

“No Agent Reid, she didn’t. Though we haven’t talked to her in about a month.” Her father sobbed. “Who could do this?”

“Someone sadistic.” Or not even human.

“Does Khadija have a home security system or video cameras?” I quickly asked before Rossi left.

“Yeah, we checked the tapes but all we got was snow. The electrical failure affected her system.”

“That is probably how the unsub got in.”

“Thank you for your time. Here’s my card if you have anything to add.” I quickly dismissed them.

“You sure you’re okay Reid? You seem different than usual.”

“I’ve never felt better.” I lied, rushing past him so he couldn’t completely profile me. What I forgot was that we had to go to the other families together.


	2. Keeping 'Civilians' Away

The ride to and from all the houses were quiet, only needed words were spoken. Rossi went along with all of my weird questions, like they were actually protocol and I’m quite happy about that.

But now here I am; in a car parked on the side of the road with Rossi looking like he wants to talk about it. “What’s going on with you Reid? You’re scaring me.”

I wish I had Dean’s mentality, internally or externally swearing like a sailor or even finding an effective way to void the question. But I couldn’t effectively do either of these things in this situation, still I attempted the latter. “What are you talking about Rossi?”

“Don’t try that with me Reid. What’s with all these weird questions? With your behaviour recently something is wrong. Is there something with this case I’m not seeing?”

“Look, this case sounds like familiar lore to me. I feel like if I can figure out what story it comes from then it might help with the profile.”

“And those questions are helping?”

“More than the standard ones.”

“That’s all? There’s nothing else?”

“Yes Rossi, that’s all.”

“Okay.” He started the car. I could tell the gears were working in his head, trying to figure out what I wasn’t telling him. There’s no way they are getting involved in this. I will not let civilians go out attempting this job.

XXX

The area we had to work in was in organized chaos, nothing connected that a regular person could perceive. However only the death shots bothered me.

I began feeling for the angel blade in my boot. The handle caught with my heel; okay I had means now we need to find the target.

An officer ran into the room suddenly. “Guys a strange man from Stanford wearing an overcoat would like to speak with you.”

“Did he give a name?” Hotch asked.

“Yes, but I don’t believe him. Sound made up.”

“Tell us what it is.” Morgan sounded stressed.

“Castiel, no last name.”

“Like the Angel of Thursday?” Rossi questioned.

“I’ll go talk to him.” I stood up, heading toward the door.

“Take Prentiss with you. “ Hotch ordered.

“I don’t think that’s necessary Hotch.” I stated, turning around. “I can handle myself.”

“Fine and you can see your friends after.”

“Thank you.” I turned toward the front of the station finding Sam smiling with a trench coat on. Of course he was impersonating Cas.

“Hey, glad you got my message.”

I rolled my eyes and turned to the lady. “Tell Agent Hotchner that I left and will be back-” I looked at my watch quickly. “-around 4:30”

The woman nodded, glancing when my team was staying. No words necessary.

“Let’s go Castiel, somewhere more private.”

XXX

We met Dean at the diner we previously stated and beside him was a man in a suit looking rather lost. Sam passed him the trench coat.

“Cas meet Spencer. Spence this is Castiel.” Sam introduced.

It made sense; he was clearly described to me by Dean numerous times. Nth time too many, but I won’t admit that to anyone. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. How was the ride over?”

Cas just stared at me. “I came here on my own.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, Cas likes popping everywhere and scaring people.”

“Could you not do that by my team?” They don’t know about this.”

“Good, then we better figure out what’s doing this. Samantha over here hasn’t come up with anything.” Dean jabbed his thumb at his brother who just glared at him.

“But Dean, Sam isn’t a girl.” Castiel’s head tilted to the left, curious wonder on his face.

“Yes Cas, I’m not a girl.” Sam stated in a dull monotone voice. They’ve definitely done this before.

“I think I know what’s going on, demons.” I looked at the brother before I continued. “The first victim was mauled by an animal, but there were no traces of animal being there. Plus the neighbour’s clam dog was barking at the slightest movement.”

“And you think demon because?” Sam seemed indifferent to my findings.

“Well hellhounds for that one, but I heard how demons torture in hell. The second kill was an exact copy.” I stared into Dean’s eyes incredulously. “The last victim only had its throat cut, but it fits the pattern of this demon.”

“What pattern?” Dean piped, curious on my find.

“I had my tech search for ‘miracles’ in the lives of the victims. All of them died approximately 10 years after these miracles.”

“Cross roads.” The brothers stated. Cas nodded, and then stared off into space.

“Even if you are right, the demon isn’t in the area. Or at least I can’t find it.” Cas spoke, clearly certain of his answer. I guess angels could find demon easier.

“Well if that isn’t peachy keen.” Dean snarled. “It’s probably nabbing more souls.”

My phone went off.

“Well work is calling, I’m assuming.” Sam smiled. I looked at my phone and nodded. “Better answer that then.” Another nod.

“Hey JJ, did you guys find something?”

“Spence we’re about to deliver the profile. Can you come back now? I know it’s before 4.” JJ’s time was worried. Did something happen?

“I can but I don’t think you guys need me. My talk with Castiel brought some questions to surface and I want to check them out before I get back. GO ahead and give the preliminary profile though.”

JJ huffed in the back. “Are you okay Spencer? You seem far away lately.” Concern, why did she always need to sound concerned.

“Yes JJ, I’m fine.” I internally sighed.

“Spence, don’t do this. Don’t lie to me, are you using?”

“What? No, I’m clean JJ. I have been for a long time.” I started freaking out, were the withdrawal sign that noticeable?

“I want to believe you Spence, but there’s something going on you’re not telling us.”

“Everyone is entitled to their secrets. I’m not an exception.” I quickly hung up looking at my knowing brethren.

Sam and Dean looked at me like they saw a ghost. Wait was there a ghost? I quickly looked for one, nothing; no visual signs. When my eyes came back the look still remained. “You’re clean of what Penpen.” Dean asked. Damn that nickname.

“It was a while ago, during a case in Atlanta, GA. The unsub Tobias Hankel had kidnapped me and had given me Dilaudid when his other personalities had abused me. I became quite addicted to it.” I looked down at my hands. “Demon blood isn’t the first drug I had to quit ‘cold turkey’”

“Spencer why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked. “We could have helped you through it.”

“I didn’t want you to worry; if my team weren’t profilers then they wouldn’t have known.”

“Dean, I think we should get back to the pressing issues at hand.” Castiel said, cutting Dean off with what I would guess as a snarky ‘You’re not me’ comment. Damn hypocrite.

“Yes, please.” I said, going to my next point about the case. “I could probably can get all ‘miracles’ in the northern part of state and we can go from there.”

“I don’t want to rely on your team Penpen.” Dean pushed. “The farther they are on this then the better it is for them not finding out. Civilians need to stay ignorant to this.”

“What about that archive that we wanted to look at before Dean? Spence can get us in and with his reading abilities save us a ton of time looking through them.”

“I can search the area for anything that is disturbing my powers; something is still not right about this area.” Cas reported, disappearing with a whoosh of his ‘wings’

“I still don’t think you bringing us into a government building is a good idea. What if your boss finds out, won’t you get fired?” Dean raised his concern. Yeah now you’re the ‘big brother’ that you are so famous for.

“Sure Hotch would fire me, but if I say you guys are consultants then there isn’t a problem. They’ll see it as the FBI bending the rules to finish up a case. I’ve seen it done millions of times.” Dean still didn’t look convinced.” If it will make you feel better I could also go in myself and open up the back door for you.”

“Yes it would.”

“Okay, we better go now. I need to be back at the station at 4:30. If I’m not I’m going to be lecture about drug use and I do not need that again. Especially since I’ll be getting it from either Morgan or Rossi.”

XXX

We managed to get into the archive without a hitch, the lady just nodded and handed me the key. I manage to smuggle the brothers in and we set out to work. It wasn’t all that hard, just looking into the unexplained that occurred in the last ten years. Possible victims.

There were way too many possible victims on our list.

The fact that demons don’t care about the type of deal that they make, it could be mundane like getting the job they wanted to having a million dollars. Maybe even more close to something on the extreme side, having a loved one being raised from the grave to getting rid of cancer altogether. 

It was a pain to search through all these records of end with barely anything when Sam called us over. “I think I have something.” We rushed over to the book which Sam was sitting in front of. “There’s an article of a man on his death bed 10 years ago, the article claims that he was attacked in Annapolis, Maryland by a bioweapon version of Anthrax; weren’t you put on that case?”

“Yes, we were. The unsub Chad Brown wanted appreciation from the people he was rejected from. This caused him to melt down into a psychotic break when no one he cared about ‘loved’ him. He started using anthrax to kill people in places that symbolize rejection. After learning that anthrax was the weapon we found a scholar who’s ideals were similar to his own and had the facilities to activate anthrax; Dr. Nichols. Knowing that Dr. Nichols wouldn’t just let a strain of anthrax like this go wild, I searched for the antidote inside of his house; after I got exposed to the disease. We found it in his inhaler.” I squinted my eyes, lost in the direction this was going. “All the people that survived lived because the antidote was administered quickly enough.”

“That’s what you would think, however this patient was cured at 2:15; which by my math is at least 3 hours and 45 minutes before the antidote was brought to the hospital. He could be our next target.” 

Dean nodded at the paper in front of him. “Out of all of them, this is the only one that couldn’t be explained by anything else-” Suddenly the door slammed open and Morgan came in with Garcia trailing behind.

“I knew you’d come to a place with books Reid, but an archive? And in a section of unexplained things? You really need a break from the craziness that we deal with. Come on Pretty Boy, let’s go.”

“Morgan I thought I told you that I can handle myself. I’m not leaving until I have everything I need.” I turned back to my stack of books, purposely not looking at the brothers.

Sam understood my train of thought, diversion so they can get out of there. Sure they weren’t on the FBI most wanted list due to their ‘being dead’ title, but that didn’t mean that people from my team wouldn’t recognize them. Sam quickly grabbed Dean’s arm, placing the book he was showing us into his bag and leaving the area. I waited, reading the useless books in front of me for 2 minutes and 54 seconds before looking up at the two agents. Garcia attempted a smile. “Do you need any help, maybe my databases could narrow down you’re search.”

“I’m okay Garcia.”

“Reid, I don’t understand why you keep everything that’s bothering you to yourself until you burst. It’s not healthy and you know that we are here for you.” Morgan preached.

If this were Bobby or even the Winchesters I would probably give a snide remark of “was learned from the best on that one,” but I couldn’t do that to them. “It’s just the way I cope. Why are you here anyways?”

Morgan shook his head before continuing. “JJ seemed upset after talking to you. Said you were acting even more mysterious then before; especially when you were using Dilaudid. Have you started using again?”

“Morgan, do I look like a drug addict to you? Have I seemed like I’ve been doing drugs in the last month? No, just because I start acting different doesn’t mean I have randomly started using again; there are other more presented reasons that could have caused me to tip over. None in which I’ve been having, so please stop Morgan.”

“Then why did you hang up the phone Reid.”

Garcia glared at me when that happened. “You were not even ten minute drive from the station when she called. And you blew her off, she’s been upset since and we just want to know why.”

I didn’t know what to say, these people on my team were civilians and I couldn’t risk it. No, I will never risk them being hurt do to my family history. I cared for them too much, that’s why I lie and even hung up the phone. But I couldn’t tell them that, no they’d just keep questioning me until I was bare. They wouldn’t believe me; send me to the sanitarium like my mother. Think Spencer, think.

“You guys are digging too deep. Can you please stop? I understand you are worried, I would be too but this problem is something you can’t help me with.” I gave them a weak smile and started to walk away when the lights began to flicker.


	3. Demons Suck

Crap, we need to get out of here before things get hairy. But how can I do that without raising suspicions? Morgan would definitely figure something else was going on if I started ushering them out. But what else could I do? If we stay then the whole secret is out of the bag. Damn it.

“Whoa, what’s wrong with these lights?” Garcia looked confused as her head whipped from one side to another. “These buildings are put under generators so that this doesn’t happen.”

“It could be a simple malfunction.” Morgan suggested. “But we should leave, just in case. Reid?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” I opened the door and ushered them out. I was on edge, but hidden under a fine tuned mask I had to create. The angel blade was in my hand ready to strike, the pounding of my heart could be heard in my ears. I was suddenly thirsty. “I have to go to the bathroom, do you mid waiting for me outside?” I quickly asked.

“Of course G man.” Garcia grabbed Morgan’s arm and ushered him out of the building.

Instead of heading to the bathroom I moved closer to where I thought the demon was. My head started pounding harder and harder with every step that I took. A man came through the door leisurely as my mind went blank, but the pounding continued. Black eyes were seen and I attacked, a flurry of movements that I didn’t know I had. We ended up on the ground, me on top of him and I brought my angel blade down. I managed to cut his torso, before slitting his throat. His eyes faded off, black fading back into blue orbs and the urge took over. My lips were centimetres from the wound, just a movement of bending over.

“Spencer no!” a husky voice, later named as Dean, pulled me back. “You can’t do that.”

I snapped out of whatever brought me that close. “Thanks, I don’t know what came over me.”

Sam laughed at that. “I know what you mean, but at least you gawked the demon.”

“Only time will tell.” I wasn’t sure that whatever I killed was the right one. “His eyes were black, so I can’t be certain that this was him.” 

Dean nodded at my deduction. “Yeah black eyes don’t usually make deals.”

“We’ll deal with that later; I got to go find Morgan and Garcia. I told them I was using the bathroom.” The brother nodded and told me to meet them at their hotel later when the team was asleep before I ran off into the parking lot looking for my friends.

XXX

We got back to the station at 3:52 and I sent out to work, I needed to find this red eyes before another was attacked. Or before my team found out who the vessel was. It wasn’t that I doubted my team, but the fact stands is they aren’t hunters. 

Demons don’t hesitate when threatened; they go straight for the throat. I’ve only seen one demon try and talk its way out, and that was only because we were torturing him with holy water. My team would, they would go with ‘logical’ and try and talk with the unsub. They would end up with a bullet between their eyes, or a slit throat.

I was quite happy that I was looking at possible victims, seeing as I was really the only person that could weed through the puzzle. However I wasn’t going to tell my team that.

“Need some help Reid?” Prentiss offered, shocked at the immense amount of paper skewered around me.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Reid, you’ve been looking at those since you got back. Take a break at least.”

“I’ve been able to decrease the list some, and I think it would be better if I got this done soon.”

“Then let me help you.”

“Prentiss, I’m fine. I’ve got a system that’s working, I don’t need-” my speech was cut off by the song ‘Born to be Wild’ bolting out of my phone. “What the-?” I looked at the screen, Dean. “I’m going to kill him.” I muttered under my breathe, walking away from Emily. “I need to take this. I’ll be back.”

I heard Prentiss behind me, yelling to get my attention. I ignored her, I had more important things; like getting rid of this demon. “Hello?”

“Hey, I think we found something in that book Sammy was looking in.” Dean’s squawl voice through the phone. “That man we were talking about? Well he moved to the area two years after he left the hosiptial.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Well what was the date of the anthrax case being solved?”

“Well, today.” I rechecked my facts. “Today ten years ago.”

“Exactly.” Sam huffed in the back. Then a small fight between the two of them.

“Spencer, we still need to find this house. And as much I’m good with hacking into the network, I’d rather not with the real FBI in the area.”

“I’ll see if I can find a file,if not I’ll have to ask Garcia.” I looked towards the work area. “I better get back to work, talk to you in a few.”

“Yeah, hopefully soon enough.”

I hung up the phone and walked back to my desk. I picked up some files of the potential victims according to the profile. “Hotch, these are the files that I’ve gone through that match the profile for victims. I think you should talk to these possible victims while I continue looking at the rest of the files. That’s with 483 of the 627 files you gave me, I should be done before you are.”

“Okay Reid, I’ll keep JJ here with you.”

I nodded and went back to ‘work’ when really I was waiting for the right amount of time until I could get my address and leave. JJ walked up to me.

“Reid, we need to talk.”

“About what?” I didn’t turn my face, just kept working on the files.

“Spence, what’s going on? You miss two days of work because you’re what I’ve been implying as sick and now some mysterious friends of yours appear out of nowhere and you would rather spend time with them then working. You are not acting like yourself Spence, and you’re scaring all of us.”

“JJ, sometimes I wish you guys wouldn’t treat me like a kid. Yes, I’ve messed up in the past but that doesn’t mean I’ll make the same mistakes.” I turned to face her as I continued. “I’m not a baby, I might be younger than all of you but that doesn’t mean that you can treat me like a kid. I’ve seen and done this more grown up than you think. I’m okay with being on my own because of what I’ve experienced.”

“I’m not saying you haven’t experienced enough Spence.” She sighed and looked away. “I just don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“I don’t know how I can tell you this JJ, but I’m not hurting myself.” I lifted my sleeves to show my arms. “See, no wounds from a syringe and I know you can get it into a tablet but they were never powerful enough for me. There’s nothing wrong with me, I was actually sick and didn’t want to pass it on.” I lowered my gaze back to my files. “Now I need to finish this before they get back.”

JJ nodded and walked away somewhere she was able to work.

XXX

Now that no one was here to witness, I moved to Garcia’s room. Her eyes were glues to her screen, attentively typing away. Objects laid across the desk, her innocence showing with each trinket. Toys of a child and bright are with personality.

“Garcia, I think I might have something. Can you look up the name Rohan Williams? I want to check up on him.”

“Okay there Wonder boy, just give me a second.” I waited until she was done. “Okay there Dr. Reid. He was born in Annapolis, Maryland but moved here after the Anthrax spectacle. Now he lives with his sister at 42 Cleman Drive.”

“Thanks so much Garcia.” I said turning to leave. “I’m going to go check it out.”

“Do you want me to call Hotch?”

“I’ll call him on the way.” I grab my phone looking through my contacts. I reached Sam by the time I left the station.

“Hey Spencer.”

“42 Cleman Drive.” I blurted out. “I’m leaving now, meet me in 15 minutes.”

“Heading out.” Dean grumbled in the background as Sam hung up the phone.

I jumped into the car and threw my bad on the seat down beside me. Pulling out of the station, I sped down the streets until I reached my destination. The black Impala stood slightly down the street, I stepped out and Sam and Dean followed.

“Were you followed?” Dean asked.

“Only Garcia knows where I am. I told her I’d call the team on the way so as long as we don’t take too long I should be fine.”

“Let’s get to it.” Sam said walking to the door. “DO you mind saying we are FBI?”

I chuckled at that. “How about consultants?”

Sam nodded as we hit the door.

I knocked on the door and soon a man answered. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Hello Mr. Williams?” the man nodded. “I’m Dr. Reid from the Behaviour Analysis Unit. These are consultants Bob Singer and Rufus Gordon. Can we ask you a few questions?”

“Sure, come in.” He widens the door as we walk into the house. “Can I know what this is about?”

Sam jumped in. “There’s an unsub in the area who is attacking people who managed to get out of real tough spots without much effort on anybody.” He looked at us and nodded. “We were wondering how you managed to be cured of anthrax before the antidote came in.”

“I’m not sure if it was real.”

“Why not?” Dean asked, a little more forced than necessary. 

“Her eyes, they were completely red.” 

“What else do you remember about her?”

“She was blonde, hair was short and spikey and wearing a tight black dress that went just past that butt.”

“So she was attractive looking.” Sam questioned, although it was more a statement.

“Very. She kissed me and just, vanished.”

“Well great she didn’t tell you you’ve only got 10 years before you pay up for her ‘favour’” Dean scowled. “Now we have a who, how are we going to do this?”

“Protective custody.” Sam and I spoke at the same time. Dean nodded and took Rohan back to their hotel room.

XXX

I got back to the station just as a whoosh sound was heard. A scream belted out. I ran over to where the sound came from, and there was Castiel looking blankly at a scared Prentiss. Oh shit.

“What’s going on here?” I asked, looking at the angel in a Trent coat. Almost as if it was a look of ‘why did you pop here?’

“He just surprised me Reid, no harm done.” Prentiss breathed out. “Who are you?”

I cut Castiel off before he could say something ‘inhuman’ like. “Castiel, I told you to wait in the front for me.”

“But we never-” Cas was interrupted by Morgan calling me.

“Reid, we might have something. Prentiss you too.” I huffed and turned to Castiel about to tell him off, I told him not to pop in front of my team. The angel looked at me with such emotion; I began to tremble with fear.

“Is everything okay?”

“Sam and Dean…” He trailed off, unsure how to proceed with his statement. “I can’t find them.” He finished.

“But I was just with them. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Dean and I have a profound bond and I can always find him easily.”

“Reid, you coming?” Prentiss called from the doorway.

“In a second.” I turned back to the lost other worldly. “Did you try calling them?” the angel only tilted his head to the side. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’”

I went into Castiel left overcoat pocket pulling out the simple phone. I dialled Dean’s number and waited

And waited

“Hello, this is Dean, try again later.”

Oh shit. Please don’t be happening now. I quickly dialled Sam’s number and waited, after the second ring he answered. “Hello?”


	4. Codes Do Save Lives

“Sam, are you guys okay?” I asked; something still wasn’t right. Everything in the back was dead quiet, which with Dean and a protectee wasn’t plausible.

“I think this is real funkytown.” Sam gritted. Shit, someone had a gun to him. “Or at least that’s what Dean would say. Personally I think it’s more of a party.” And he’s on speaker.

“Oh? Whose with you?” I stretched, hoping their now known captors took the bait. Castiel looked at me intently as I looked at Morgan. Quietly signing that my friend was in trouble he nodded, tapping Rossi on the shoulder to tell him as well.

I heard a voice in the background screeched, female and vengeful. Sulfuric bitch. “Oh the usual people. Jessica came today; you know that hot blonde chick?”

“It sounds familiar, could you tell me a bit more?”

“That girl I lived with at Stanford. She was my roommate for two years. She was down three flights of stairs during residence too.” A fake sigh. “Those were the good days. 2, 3,316. What coordinates did those make?

“Really? Her? Now I wish I could come to the party. Well I’ll get back to you later then, when your less busying with your flirting.”

“Okay Penpen, talk to you later.” He hung up the phone as I released mine from my ear. I turned to Cas who was looking odd.

“I understand that they are in danger. Please tell me where they are.” Cas looked with fierce emotion. A broken lost angel.

“Okay, just stay here. Don’t move.” The angel stood absolutely still, like he was carved out of marble. I walked towards our meeting area and looked at my team. “Okay, I know I’ve been acting weirdly lately but I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, it’s just this case it brings back so many memories I’ve tried to forget and did mange until now. However I need your help. I think our unsub might have my friends, I don’t understand the change in MO but its them. I called them and they managed to give me coordinates to their location.”

Garcia held out her hand. “Give them over.”

“The thing is that they are coded, but I have the numbers and they would also be close by.”

Morgan sighed. “We are talking about after we get your friends. You can’t keep lying to us.” He gestured to the room. “Now give those numbers to Baby Girl.”

I was going to argue, but the boys needed me to get them out of trouble. “2, 3, 3, 1, 6”

Garcia toyed on her computer and my phone went off beeping. I looked at the text of the address. “That’s the address Reid. Go get your friends.” I smiled and nodded, starting to walk out of the room.

“Reid, we are going with you.” Hotchner ordered.

“Sir, normally I would agree with you but Reid must have his reasons for his secrets. I think we should just trust him. Plus, don’t you think he’s trying to protect us?”

Morgan’s eyes narrowed as Hotch nodded to Garcia’s question. The rest of the team’s faces were stone, expect JJ’s; hers was of complete worry. “Thank you Garcia.” I ran to the door only to stop and turn when I reached it. “If I have to tell you guys one day I will. I just don’ want you involved unless there is no other choice.”

Everyone nodded and I ran out the door to the angel in waiting. “Let’s go.”

XXX

‘Flying’ or zapping as Dean calls it, isn’t as fun as it sounds. My Body felt like it was spread past its limits and I was about to break. Falling was the worst part; I vomited into the sidewalk when we landed. Cas held me up for a moment while I regained stability.

In front of us as a motel, almost completely run down to the point where running water was a mystery. I have no idea how they live in these conditions.

“I can’t feel anything in this room.” Castiel’s voice boomed beside me. He lifted his am towards the door and flinched. “The room has been warded against angels. I can’t help you.”

I nodded and opened the door; knife ready in my hand, lethal and ready.

 

Dean was laid on the bed, bound tightly and unconscious. Sam was tied to the chair wiggling fiercely, no one else in the room.

“Sam?” his head turned towards me. “Are you okay?” He nodded. I quickly took off his bounds and handed him my gun. “Where’s Rohan?”

Sam closes his eyes, a sigh getting out. “Dean realized in time to get him out the back window. We are meeting him at a rendezvous.” He once me over. “How did you get here so fast?”

Dean groaned on the bed. “I think he took the angel-train.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, I did. Apparently he can’t come in through. Something about warding against angels.” Looking around I found four symbols around the room. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sam nodded going to untie Dean from the bed, quick, swift and efficiently. “Hurry Spencer and grab our stuff before she comes back.” I nodded and got to work, grabbing the salt and knives and throwing them into a duffel bag. Dean joined me, taking hold of his angel blade.

“Let’s go.” Dean grumbled, moving to the door. He just touched the knob when a blood quenching scream shrills in the parking lot. The boys got into gear. 

Outside Cas stood in front if three people; a man and two women. One woman, blonde with a tight leather outfit held the man by his neck. The other was on her knees crying.

“Cas do something!” Dean called, and at that moment the angel moved. There were no human words to explain how he moved. I was left speechless at what he was doing, reaching the demon; getting there instantaneously.

“Let the man go.” Castiel’s voice boomed out, the lights shattered behind me. I didn’t even need to turn my head to know the millions of shards of glass lay on the floor.

“You know he has to die, I’m only collecting my debt.” The demon smiled. “Nothing can change, so where is he?”

“That may be true.” Sam stated. “But he didn’t know the consequences, your end game. You have to tell him that.”

“Minor detail.” She voiced. “The King of Crossroads does not care for such things.”

“Crowley said that? That doesn’t sound like something he would say.” Dean said, I wasn’t going to ask how or why they know the King of the Crossroads. “Do I have to call him up?”

The fear struck in her eyes, letting go of her hostage. “You can’t do that.” Her voice was a whimper.

Dean went into his bag and grabbed a vial. A dark red liquid was inside; blood. My head started to pound.

“Fine you win Winchester, out contract is now void.” And she vanished.

“What?” the woman asked before she fainted.

“Annabelle!” the man ran to his girlfriend.

“She’s okay sir.” I went up to them. “She’s just fainted but she might have a concussion so she should go to the hospital.” He nodded.

Dean walked up behind me, “Is she alright?”

“She’s suffering from syncope, probably due to hypotension. May even be in near-syncope condition, being able to hear us right now.” I stated her condition scientifically. “But you should better go find Rohan, he’ll need to go to the hospital. The word ‘void’ is alarming me.” Dean nodded and took Sam to the car, Cas stayed behind, looking at the girl.

“DO you want me to resuscitate her?” He asked.

“she won’t need it. Her life isn’t in danger, she’s just sleeping.”

“But Dean thinks-”

“I know, I do that se he does what I want him too. He’s irrational sometimes.

XXX

I got to station late, the whole team were working diligently. Trying to figure out who they missed.

Morgan’s head sprung up “Pretty boy! How did it go?”

Garcia smiled. “Yeah Wonder boy, tell us all you can.” 

“Well my friends are safe, but the unsub got away.” I raised my hand to stop their evitable question. “I don’t think he’ll be killing here for a while. There’s no benefit to staying here any here.”

“What makes you that?” Prentiss chirped.

I sighed at what will be ‘never-ending-questions’ coming from this group of human lie detectors. Well Dean always said lie with truth. “Someone else came along and scared him off.”

“Did you see him?” JJ looked straight into my eyes. Being searched through their eyes pains me.

“No, I don’t know.” A deep breathe. “It happened really fast.”

“Are you ever going to tell us the whole truth Reid?” Morgan sighed, picking up his stuff from the desk. 

“For your sake an mine, I hope not.” I looked around the room. “Where I am is a dark place, but I’m not alone. You don’t need to worry about me, not about this.”

“Why is it so bad for us to know? Garcia questioned. JJ stepped into my line of sight. Quickly I moved my head to face Garcia.

“To answer that properly you’d have to know what it is I’m talking about.” With that I grabbed what little I had left and left the room, leaving my team in wonder.

“We need to find out what’s going on.” Prentiss said, right when I turned the corner.

“It could jeopardize his job.” Rossi’s voice was prominent.

“We’ll keep it off the record.” Hotch voiced, stern but still full of concern.

“I’m not helping you spy on his private life.” Garcia spoke up. “He doesn’t want us involve for a reason, can’t we trust him that much. I don’t think what he is doing is anything bad.”

Morgan’s answer stabbed me in the heart. “No, not now. Not after what happened here.” Dean was right, we can’t mix hunting for a normal life. You will always get extremely hurt.

XXX

Derek always said that the irrational fear of dark that I had was stupid. Maybe because I said it was the absence of light or the whole the thing was stupid. But it’s not; my fear is not irrational because I’ve seen firsthand what darkness can happen inside of its infinite shadows. I’ve been attacked by one thousand nine hundred and seventy-two of these creatures and none of them showed mercy. Ghosts will attack with vengeance, reapers will devour your soul and demons will attack to kill. I’ve been in my share of fights against shaper-shifters and vampires, even saved the changelings as much as I could. Darkness will always be that, a void of light.

I remember once Hotchner had to share a room with me, he kept complaining that I split salt everywhere. Even saw the cut on my leg that I used for some warding on the floor beneath the bed, curiosity mingled in his eyes for days trying to piece together my behaviour.

JJ never realized a different side of me, she always thought I was quirky. I’ve never seen her assume anything but at the same time coming to a clear conclusion. She must be completely confused of what is going on. Her motherly instinct of smother me and get her answer is over her ‘did I make a mistake to make Spence my child’s Godfather?’ I wouldn’t blame them, but there isn’t anything I could do. I’d already take a bullet for her.

Garcia is the only one that believes in me, which isn’t much of a surprise. She’s the only person that has seen a bit of what the other side has looked like. She’s my go-to person for anything that I or the boys need, heck even Bobby has gotten something out of her benefit. I hate lying to her, but she can barely take what we look at on a daily basis, I’m not changing her world forever. Even if she already does believes in half the crap.

They cannot find out, even if it means leaving the life I always wanted to do save the people I will always protect.

I think I might have to leave the BAU


End file.
